


Szalona kobieta

by Layla22



Series: Sherlolly z przymrużeniem oka [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft nalega, aby Sherlock zjawił się na spotkaniu z rodzicami. Detektyw postanawia zabrać ze sobą Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szalona kobieta

Po raz piąty w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu minut rozdzwonił się telefon Sherlocka. Oczywiście do tej pory go ignorował. Ktoś jednak najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru się poddać. W końcu wyciągnął urządzenie z kieszeni i spojrzał na ekran. Westchnął ciężko i niechętnie odebrał.  
\- Gdzie ty się, do diabła, podziewasz ? – usłyszał zniecierpliwiony głos swojego zwykle opanowanego brata.  
\- Jestem zajęty – odparł niewzruszony detektyw i już miał się rozłączyć, ale Mycroft go powstrzymał.  
\- Nie chcę tego słyszeć. Wiedziałeś o tym od tygodnia! Naprawdę tak trudno wygospodarować ci trochę czasu dla rodziny?  
Sherlock przewrócił tylko oczami. Takie zarzuty to zwykła hipokryzja ze strony starszego Holmesa. Przecież sam najchętniej w ogóle nie opuszczałby swojego biura.  
\- Wiesz, że moja praca jest nieprzewidywalna – odparł zgryźliwie – A ta sprawa to ósemka. Może nawet dziewiątka! Nie mogę zostawić tego w rękach Scotland Yardu, bo na pewno coś spartaczą!  
Detektyw uważał, że to świetny argument. W końcu Mycroft troszczył się o bezpieczeństwo kraju. Na pewno nie chciałby, aby psychopatyczny morderca pozostał na wolności tylko dlatego, że funkcjonariusze państwowi nie potrafią wywiązać się ze swoich obowiązków.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – warknął jego brat – Masz to być najpóźniej za pół godziny. A jeśli nie, nie licz na to, że następnym razem będę ratował twój parszywy zadek! – wykrzyczał, po czym się rozłączył.  
Detektyw pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem, po czym obrócił się na pięcie z zamiarem dołączenia do reszty osób zaangażowanych w sprawę. Naprzeciw właśnie wyszła mu Molly.  
Była niedziela i patolog miała wolne, ale oczywiście nie powstrzymało to Sherlocka przed ściągnięciem jej na miejsce zbrodni. Wierzył nawet, że zrobił jej tym przysługę, bo zapewne śmiertelnie się nudziła, siedząc w domu sama z rozwydrzonym kotem.  
\- Skończyłaś? – spytał, zanim jeszcze zdążyła do niego podejść.  
\- Tak – odparła, ściągając lateksowe rękawiczki – Ale i tak trzeba ich zabrać do Bart’s na dokładniejszą autopsję. Jeden postrzelony, trzy pociski w klatce piersiowej. Drugi kilka dźgnięć nożem w brzuch. Oczywiście obaj wykrwawili się na śmierć. Leżą tu jakieś dwa, trzy dni…  
Detektyw kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. Podczas, kiedy Molly badała ciała, on rozejrzał się dookoła i miał już w głowie kilka hipotez.  
\- Kiedy dostanę pełne raporty?  
Doktor Hooper spojrzała na zegarek. Dochodziła dziewiętnasta. Nie uśmiechało się jej zarywać nocy, skoro jutro miała poranną zmianę.  
\- Jutro od razu się tym zajmę – odparła.  
Starała się, aby zabrzmiało to stanowczo, ale chyba nie wyszło. Holmes spojrzał na nią takim proszącym wzrokiem, że już wiedziała, iż nie ma sensu się upierać, bo i tak polegnie. A im wcześniej zacznie, tym szybciej skończy.  
Westchnęła ciężko.  
\- No, dobra – mruknęła, a detektyw uśmiechnął się promiennie – Idę złapać jakąś taksówkę – dodała i ruszyła w stronę głównej drogi.  
\- Zabiorę się z tobą – rzucił Sherlock i dołączył do niej.  
O dziwo dość szybko udało im się znaleźć transport. Podczas drogi wymieniali się uwagami dotyczącymi sprawy. Każde z nich zauważyło coś innego, a razem dawało to lepszy obraz sytuacji.  
Nagle znów zadzwoniła komórka detektywa. Doskonale wiedział kto to, więc nawet nie kłopotał się wyciągnięciem jej z kieszeni. Nie miał teraz czasu, ani ochoty na braterskie porachunki. A perspektywa spotkania z rodzicami również nie napawała go radością. Mimo, że wiedział, iż matka będzie mu to wypominać latami.  
Niespodziewanie wpadł mu do głowy jednak pewien pomysł.  
\- Zatrzymamy się jeszcze gdzieś na chwilę – oznajmił Molly, po czym podał taksówkarzowi odpowiedni adres.  
Tydzień temu obiecał Mycroftowi, że się zjawi, ale nie zadeklarował się przecież na jak długo. Wystarczy więc, że wejdzie, przywita się i wyjdzie, a dane przez niego słowo zostanie dotrzymane.  
Po kilku minutach pojazd się zatrzymał.  
\- Poczekam tu na ciebie – oświadczyła Molly, która nawet nie liczyła na to, że detektyw zaproponuje, aby mu towarzyszyła.  
\- O, nie. Idziesz ze mną – zażądał – Jak zobaczą, że rzeczywiście jestem zajęty, dadzą mi wreszcie spokój.  
Patolog nie miała pojęcia, o co w tym chodzi, ale posłusznie wysiadła z taksówki. Tuż przed nią znajdowała się droga, elegancka restauracja. Spojrzała na swoje ubranie – sprane dżinsy, T-shirt oraz sweter i stwierdziła, że pod żadnym pozorem nie powinna wchodzić do środka. Tylko się ośmieszy! Nie dane jej jednak było zaprotestować. Detektyw złapał ją za ramię i przeciągnął przez próg.  
Sherlock rozejrzał się dookoła nerwowo. Kiedy zauważył znajome twarze, ruszył szybko w ich kierunku. Chciał mieć to już za sobą.  
\- O, zjawił się w końcu. Syn marnotrawny – warknął Mycroft, kiedy detektyw zbliżył się do ich stolika.  
Ten nie zdążył jakkolwiek się odgryźć, ponieważ został zaatakowany przez pewną starszą panią.  
\- Synku! – zawołała radośnie pani Holmes, obejmując go mocno – Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy!  
Sherlock nie znosił sentymentów i był to fakt ogólnie znany. Była jednak jedna osoba, której pozwalał na odrobinę czułości wobec swojej osoby.  
\- Tak, mamusiu. Ciebie też miło wiedzieć – odparł nieco speszony, próbując się wyswobodzić z jej ramion, bo jak dla niego uścisk trwał już zdecydowanie za długo. – Cześć, tato – dodał i przywitał się z ojcem uściskiem dłoni.  
\- Kochanie, czekamy już tu na ciebie od godziny – skarciła go matka, u której zachwyt nad dawno niewidzianym synem zmienił się w irytację odnośnie jego braku punktualności.  
\- Byłem zajęty – odparł obojętnie – Właśnie wracam z miejsca zbrodni – dodał, a pani Holmes wzdrygnęła się na te słowa. Nadal nie do końca pogodziła się z faktem, że jej syn zajmuje się tak obrzydliwymi i niebezpiecznymi rzeczami – I tak właściwie to muszę teraz jechać do kostnicy.  
Mówiąc o tym, przypomniało mu się o patolog, która stała kilka kroków za nim i niepewnie rozglądała się dookoła. Najwyraźniej czuła się niezbyt komfortowo. Następny powód, aby jak najszybciej się stąd zmyć.  
Przywołał ją ruchem ręki.  
\- Tak a propos to jest…  
\- Molly! – krzyknęła uradowana pani Holmes, a oczy się jej zaświeciły.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitała się cicho doktor Hooper, po czym została zamknięta w żelaznym uścisku starszej pani.  
\- Skarbie, już dawno miałaś nas odwiedzić!  
\- Tak, wiem. Przepraszam – odparła speszona – Ale miałam dużo pracy. Ludzie niestety nie przestają umierać – dodała ze śmiechem.  
Podczas kiedy patolog witała się z pozostałymi Holmesami, Sherlock przyglądał się całej tej scenie z niedowierzaniem. Jakim cudem Molly i jego rodzice się znali? Przecież nigdy wcześniej ich sobie nie przedstawił! Nie mogli się także spotkać na jego sfingowanym pogrzebie, bo rodziców na nim nie było. Więc skąd? I dlaczego w dodatku sprawiają wrażenie jakby byli sobie dość bliscy?  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Williamie? – spytała zaniepokojona matka, a on był na tyle zszokowany, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, iż użyła jego właściwego imienia, którego tak nie znosił.  
\- Wy się znacie? – wydukał w końcu.  
\- Oczywiście! – odparła pani Holmes – Naprawdę sądziłeś, że nie chciałabym poznać kobiety, która uratowała życie mojego syna? Na szczęście Mycroft, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie dostrzega pragnienia biednej matki i postanowił nam ją przedstawić. Bardzo polubiliśmy Molly, więc podczas twojej nieobecności przywiózł ją do nas raz czy dwa… 

\- Dokładnie pięć – wtrącił się Mycroft, popijając herbatę i przyglądając się całemu temu zajściu z zainteresowaniem.  
\- W każdym bądź razie nie wiedzieliśmy się od twojego powrotu – kontynuowała starsza pani – Mam nadzieję, że jej za bardzo nie wykorzystujesz – dodała, posyłając synowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.  
Nadal nieco oszołomiony detektyw spojrzał na doktor Hooper, która oczywiście poczerwieniała lekko na twarzy, słysząc te wszystkie ciepłe słowa kierowane pod jej adresem.  
\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? – rzucił w jej stronę.  
Patolog wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Nie sądziłam, że to dla ciebie istotne…  
Sherlock nie był pewien jak na to odpowiedzieć. Gdyby byli sami, pewnie jakoś nieporadnie starałby się ją przekonać, że naprawdę interesuje go to, co dotyczy jej osoby. Przecież była dla niego ważna. Przy świadkach nie chciał jednak pokazywać swoich słabości.  
\- Właściwie to rzeczywiście nic takiego… - mruknął obojętnie.  
Nikt nie zdążył tego skomentować, bo do ich stolika podszedł kelner z zapytaniem czy czegoś sobie jeszcze nie życzą.  
\- Nie stójmy tak – zarządziła pani Holmes – Molly, Williamie, usiądźcie.  
\- Niestety nie mamy czasu – odparł Sherlock, chwytając patolog za ramię i przyciągając ją bliżej siebie – Śledztwo w toku. Molly musi przeprowadzić dwie autopsje, a ja złapać mordercę.  
\- Oh, skarbie! Pracujesz nawet w niedzielę wieczorem? – zaniepokojona starsza pani zwróciła się do doktor Hooper.  
\- Właściwie to nie, ale…  
\- Williamie! Co ja ci mówiłam o wykorzystywaniu ludzi?! A zawłaszcza biednej Molly! Nie możesz jej zaciągać do pracy, kiedy tylko ci się żywnie podoba! Spójrz tylko na nią – zmęczona, wymizerowana, wychudzona. Nie ma mowy! Nigdzie nie pójdziecie, dopóki czegoś nie zjecie!  
Detektyw doszedł do wniosku, że jego „genialny plan” tak naprawdę okazał się totalną porażką. Powinien się domyślić, że kiedy przyprowadzi ze sobą kobietę, mamusia jakoś opacznie to zrozumie. W dodatku czuł, że najgorsze jeszcze przed nim.  
\- Lepiej posłuchaj matki – doradził mu ojciec, kiedy Molly już została posadzona na jednym z ciężkich, eleganckich krzeseł, a on nadal stał jak słup soli.  
Westchnął ciężko i ruszył w stronę ostatniego wolnego miejsca znajdującego się między doktor Hooper, a jego bratem. Właśnie został pokonany. W sumie mógł wyjść i próbować rozwiązać sprawę, ale bez szczegółowych autopsji i tak niewiele mógł zdziałać. Musiał więc czekać, aż mamusia uzna, że może wypuścić Molly spod swoich opiekuńczych skrzydeł.  
Złożyli swoje zamówienia, po czym nawiązali niezobowiązującą rozmowę. Najwięcej do powiezienia miała oczywiście pani Holmes. Ze szczegółami opisała podróż do Londynu, wizytę w teatrze i spotkanie ze starymi znajomymi. Potem nastąpiła standardowa seria pytań do każdego z synów. Sherlock nie znosił tej nieodzownej procedury, bo zawsze czuł się wtedy jak nastolatek, który dostanie szlaban za złą odpowiedź, a nie jak dorosły, samodzielny mężczyzna. Tym razem obeszło się jednak prawie bezboleśnie, bo mamusia większość swojej uwagi skupiła na Molly i to ona została zalana falą niefortunnych pytań.  
Kiedy panie gawędziły sobie w najlepsze, a tata i Mycroft również podjęli jakiś temat, detektyw został pozostawiony sam sobie. Wykorzystał tę chwilę, aby przyjrzeć się dwóm najważniejszym kobietom w jego życiu. Wydawały się doskonale czuć w swoim towarzystwie. Rozmawiały radośnie, dużo przy tym gestykulując. Aż miło było popatrzeć.  
Sherlock dawno nie widział tak ożywionej Molly. Oczywiście prawie zawsze była uśmiechnięta i wesoła, ale teraz to było takie naprawdę autentyczne. Tak jakby spotkała kogoś, za kim bardzo tęskniła. Bo może rzeczywiście tak było. Z tego co wiedział, patolog rzadko widywała się ze swoją matką, a pani Holmes traktowała ją z taką życzliwością, że ta choć przez chwilkę mogła się poczuć, jakby znów miała ukochaną rodzicielkę przy sobie.  
Mamusia także wyglądała na uradowaną. Kochała swoich synów, ale zawsze marzyła o córeczce. Potem liczyła na szybkie pojawienie się jakieś uroczej synowej, ale i tym razem życie ją zawiodło, bo żaden z jej chłopców nie miał w planach w najbliższej przyszłości założyć własnej rodziny. I z tego powodu jej serce niemal krwawiło. Ale Molly dała jej nadzieję na spełnienie tych marzeń.  
Ta nieco nieśmiała, cicha, wrażliwa, opiekuńcza, po prostu cudowna młoda kobieta była według pani Holmes wręcz idealną kandydatka na żonę. Tym bardziej, że wydawała się być w dobrych stosunkach z obydwoma jej synami. Z tego co wiedziała, to patolog najpierw przyjaźniła się z Sherlockiem, a podczas jego dwuletniej nieobecności zbliżyła się również do Mycrofta, który wspierał ją w dochowaniu tajemnicy. Starszej pani w sumie było obojętne, którego z nich wybrałaby doktor Hooper, chociaż miała nieodparte wrażenie, że to młodszy z braci był jej bliższy.  
Pani Holmes czuła jednak, że nawet jeśli Molly żywi głębsze uczucia do detektywa to i tak prowadzi to do nikąd, bo nie była ona osobą, która narzuca się innym. Zapewne nie zrobi żadnego znaczącego kroku, dopóki Sherlock nie okaże jej, że również nie jest mu obojętna. A znając życie, do tego może nigdy nie dojść. Starsza pani często miała ochotę porządnie potrząsnąć swoimi synami. Byli tacy inteligentni, ale jeśli chodzi o uczucia to zachowywali się banda kretynów.  
\- A powiedz mi, kochana, jak tam twoje życie prywatne? Kręci się tam koło ciebie jakiś przystojny kawaler? – spytała, kiedy skończyły rozmawiać na tematy kulinarne.  
Molly nieco się zmieszała.  
\- Hm… Cóż… Nie bardzo – mruknęła, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenie w stronę detektywa, który pochłonięty był dyskusją z ojcem i bratem.  
Oczywiście nie uszło to uwadze mamusi.  
\- Skarbie… - zaczęła łagodnie – Wiedz, że bardzo bym chciała, aby się wam udało.  
Patolog spojrzała na nią zdziwiona. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiały na temat jej zauroczenia wobec detektywa. Może po prostu do tej pory nie było to tak wyraźne, bo Holmesowie nigdy nie wiedzieli ich razem. Teraz jednak nic nie miało prawa umknąć czujnej matce.  
\- Proszę się tym nie przejmować – odparła z bladym uśmiechem – Ja już się z tym pogodziłam.  
Starsza pani wyczuła, że dla doktor Hooper to trudny temat, więc odpuściła. Chciała jednak jakoś jej pomóc. Przecież jej syn nie może być aż tak ślepy, aby nie dostrzegać miłości w oczach patolog. A może po prostu nie chciał jej dostrzegać? W końcu to sentyment, a sentyment to słabość. Jakkolwiek było naprawdę i tak utwierdzało ją w przekonaniu, że Sherlock jest idiotą, odrzucając to, co ta dziewczyna chce mu zaoferować.  
Nagle rozdzwonił się czyjś telefon. Molly wyciągnęła komórkę z torebki i zerkając na wyświetlacz, przeprosiła wszystkich, po czym wstała od stołu, aby odebrać. Udała się w stronę toalet, aby na spokojnie móc przeprowadzić rozmowę.  
Panowie akurat skończyli dyskusję, więc zapadła cisza. Pani Holmes ostanowiła wykorzystać ten moment na zaatakowanie synów.  
\- Wczoraj spotkałam panią Olsen – zaczęła beztrosko – Urodził się jej kolejny wnuk. To już czwarty. A kiedy ja mogę liczyć na choćby jednego?  
Sherlock i Mycroft westchnęli równocześnie i posłali sobie znaczące spojrzenia. Mieli nadzieję, że tym razem to pytanie nie ujrzy światła dziennego. Jak zwykle się pomylili.  
\- Mamusiu, przecież już omawialiśmy tę kwestię – odparł starszy z braci – Gdy przyjdzie odpowiedni czas, od razu cię poinformujemy…  
\- Czyli nigdy – podsumowała, posyłając synom wrogie spojrzenia.  
Żaden z nich nie zaprzeczył, bo wiedzieli, że tak to się zapewne skończy.  
\- Violet, kochanie - pan Holmes wziął żonę za rękę – Daj im spokój. Przecież i tak do niczego ich nie zmusimy.  
Bracia spojrzeli na ojca z wdzięcznością. On zawsze stawał po ich stronie i bronił przed nadopiekuńczością matki.  
\- Nie, nie rozumiesz! – oburzyła się – To już najwyższy czas! Żadne z nas nie staje się młodsze. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja chciałabym doczekać się wnuków zanim wyląduję na łożu śmierci.  
Tego argumentu już nawet jej mąż nie był w stanie obalić. Choć nie przyznawał się do tego głośno, podzielał pragnienia żony.  
\- Drogi bracie, chyba któryś z nas musi się w końcu poświecić – oznajmił Mycroft – Dla dobra rodziny.  
\- Rozumiem, że zgłaszasz się na ochotnika? – odparł Sherlock, uśmiechając się cwanie.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, liczyłem na twoją kandydaturę.  
Detektyw wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.  
\- Chyba żartujesz! Przecież ja nic nie wiem o dzieciach!  
\- A ja to niby wiem? – odparł sfrustrowany starszy Holmes – Ty przynajmniej miałeś do czynienia z córką Watsonów. Podobno szło ci nienajgorzej.  
Rzeczywiście Sherlockowi zdarzało się pilnować Emily, ale było to dosyć rzadko i na krótko. Nie wyobrażał sobie, aby mógłby zajmować się niemowlakiem przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Przecież to byłby jakiś koszmar!  
\- Ale to co innego! – protestował – Dzieci są nieznośne i ciągle płaczą o byle co! Nie miałbym do nich cierpliwości!  
\- W sumie racja – mruknął Mycroft – Jeśli twoje dzieci byłby tak samo rozwydrzone jak ty, to szczerze współczuję biednej Molly.  
Detektyw spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale.  
\- A co ma do tego Molly?  
\- Nie sądzę, aby żadna inna kobieta była na tyle szalona, aby chcieć mieć z tobą dzieci.  
Sherlock przenosił zszokowany wzrok między uśmiechniętego brata, a rodziców, którzy kiwali głowami na znak, że w pełni zgadzają się ze swoim pierworodnym.  
\- Williamie, to wspaniała dziewczyna. Naprawdę powinieneś to rozważyć – dodała łagodnie pani Holmes.  
Detektyw szukał odpowiednich słów na skomentowanie tej niedorzecznej sugestii, ale właśnie w tej chwili patolog wróciła do stolika. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie i doszedł do wniosku, że w sumie było trochę racji w tym, co mówili jego najbliżsi. Molly była bardzo ważną osobą w jego życiu. Być może nie okazywał jej tego należycie, ale przecież tak właśnie było. I gdyby kiedyś rzeczywiście rozważał posiadanie dzieci, nie mógłby wyobrazić sobie dla nich lepszej matki niż doktor Hooper.  
Ta myśl uderzyła go tak nagle jak niespodziewanie wymierzony policzek. Nie miał jednak zamiaru z kimkolwiek się nią dzielić.  
\- Najmocniej przepraszam, ale muszę już iść – oznajmiła Molly, zbierając swoje rzeczy – Nagły wypadek. Potrzebują mnie w kostnicy.  
\- Idę z tobą – zareagował natychmiast detektyw – I tak już zmarnowaliśmy za dużo czasu.  
Patolog posłała mu karcące spojrzenie, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami, jakby tymi słowami wcale nie zrobił przykrości swoim rodzicom.  
\- Miło było cię znów zobaczyć, kochana – pani Holmes objęła mocno doktor Hooper – Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Trzymam mocno kciuki.  
Molly podziękowała za miłe słowa i wsparcie, po czym poszła pożegnać się z Mycroftem i panem Holmesem. Tymczasem mamusia dorwała swojego młodszego syna.  
\- Naprawdę, Williamie, radzę ci się dobrze zastanowić i działać. Nim się obejrzysz, ktoś ci ją zwinie sprzed nosa – na te słowa Sherlock tylko przewrócił oczami – A kiedy już się zdecydujesz, pamiętaj, aby też uszczęśliwić swoją starą matkę. Myślę, że dwójka wnuków będzie wystarczająca. Ale oczywiście nie obrazimy się z ojcem, jeśli będzie więcej.  
\- Dobrze, mamusiu – odparł uspokajająco – Pozwolisz jednak, że najpierw omówię tę kwestię z Molly.  
Pani Holmes pokiwała głową na zgodę, po czym wypuściła syna z ramion. Patolog stała już obok, więc jeszcze raz powiedzieli wszystkim „do widzenia”, po czym ruszyli do wyjścia.  
\- Jaką kwestę masz ze mną omówić? – spytała doktor Hooper, kiedy znaleźli się już na ulicy.  
\- Dzieci – odparł, nie patrząc na nią, starając się złapać taksówkę.  
\- Jakie dzieci? – spytała zdziwiona.  
\- Nasze dzieci – odpowiedział, w końcu zaszczycając ją spojrzeniem.  
Molly wybałuszyła na niego oczy.  
\- Jak to… nasze?  
Detektyw westchnął ciężko, wracając do prób zatrzymania jakiegoś pojazdu.  
\- Mama chce mieć wnuki, a Mycroft twierdzi, że tylko ty jesteś na tyle szalona, aby zgodzić się być matką moich dzieci.  
Spojrzał na nią na ułamek sekundy, aby zobaczyć jej reakcję. Sądził, że się speszy i zarumieni jak miała w zwyczaju, ale tym razem go zaskoczyła. Na jej twarzy widniał głupawy uśmieszek.  
\- Cóż… W tym akurat może mieć rację – odparła ze śmiechem.  
Teraz to Sherlock był w niemałym szoku.  
\- A więc rzeczywiście chciałabyś być tą szaloną kobietą?  
Molly wzruszyła ramionami. Wyraźnie nie brała tej rozmowy na poważnie.  
\- Mogę nią być, jeśli chcesz – szepnęła mu do ucha, po czym ruszyła w stronę taksówki, która właśnie się przed nimi zatrzymała.  
Holmesowi zajęło kilka chwil, aby otrząsnąć się z szoku i wsiąść do pojazdu.  
Skoro tak, to chyba rzeczywiście zastanowi się nad sugestią mamusi!

**Author's Note:**

> I mamy kolejny shot. Mam nadzieję, że moja wersja mamusi Holmes przypadła Wam do gustu :)  
> Dzięki za Kudos pod ostatnim postem  
> Następny, jak zwykle, za tydzień :)


End file.
